There has been provided a tandem-type electrophotographic color printer that includes a plurality of photosensitive drums corresponding to colors of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black and juxtaposed with each other.
In one type of such tandem-type color printers, a drum unit in which a pair of inner side plates and four photosensitive drums are provide is slidably movable relative to a main casing. The pair of inner side plates is made of metal, and arranged in confrontation with and spaced apart from each other. The four photosensitive drums are rotatably supported to the pair of inner side plates via flange members.
The photosensitive drum includes a drum body, a metal grounding member, a metal shaft, and a metal clip member. The grounding member is fitted into the drum body so as to contact an inner surface of the drum body. The shaft has one end electrically connected to the grounding member, and another end penetrating the flange member to protrude outward from the flange member. The clip member serves to electrically connect the other end of the shaft to the inner side plate. The drum body is grounded via the grounding member, the shaft, and the clip member.
When the drum unit is accommodated in the main casing, the inner side plates are brought into abutment with a metal reference shaft provided in the main casing. The drum body is grounded to the main casing via the grounding member, the shaft, the clip member, the inner side plates, and the reference shaft.